Pokemon: Search for a Friend
by StrikerZ56
Summary: After his victory over Team Plasma, Hilbert decides to go and find N, Unfortunately the search is harder then he expected.


**Author's Note: This is my first time writing a story and I know I'm bad, so if there's a lot of mistakes that's why. Anyways please enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon **

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_Telepathy"_

* * *

><p>"NO! this cannot be I'm Ghetsis King of Plasma and future ruler of Unova , I can't lose to a mere child!"<p>

Ghetsis, the mastermind of Team Plasma was shouting at the top of lungs. As he just said the evil ruler has lost against someone that under normal circumstances Ghetsis could have beaten but this was no ordinary child, this boy's name is Hilbert.

Hilbert was 14 years old, he had a hat on that was red on the front and white on the back, if seen from above it looked a lot like a Poke ball. He also wore a blue jacket and black pants with red and black shoes. Like any trainer in Unova he received his starter from Professor Juniper along with his two friends Cheren and Bianca. On his journey he met all kinds of people but among them was Team Plasma, a group bent on freeing Pokemon from Humans. There's another Hilbert met and a strange one he was, the boys name was N, a child that for some reason can understand Pokemon's feelings and became the leader of Team Plasma. In order to fulfill his goal's N sought out Zekrom's help and told Hilbert he needs to find the other dragon Reshiram if he wants to beat him.

With the help of the Vast White Pokemon not only did Hilbert beat N and Zekrom but he managed to beat Ghetsis as well, successfully foiling his plans to dominate Unova, with his Pokemon no longer able to battle Ghetsis was taken away by Cheren and Alder who was the Unova Champion until N beat him, which seems to have downed his spirits quite a bit hopefully he'll recover from the defeat.

With the battle finally over Hilbert took a look around his surroundings, pillars were knocked down and craters and holes were everywhere around him the nice white tiled floors were covered with dust and pieces of rock, all of this were signs of great battles occurring, thankfully the good guys won.

With a sigh of relief Hilbert begins to walk out of the destroyed castle until a voice stops him he turns around to see N looking at him. The two stood like that until N spoke

"So it seems you have won the battle of heroes" he then turns around and says "Please follow me for a bit" then he starts to walk, Hilbert wasn't sure what N was doing but decided to follow. Both stopped in front of a large hole, which Zekrom made when N called him to battle.

"When I first met you I was shocked that your Pokemon trusted you so much even though you just started your journey, the things they said about you were very surprising to me, I thought all trainers were the reason Pokemon were hurt and left all alone in the wild." N then turned around to face Hilbert, with a small smile "But you and your Pokemon showed me that not all trainers are bad, the fact you managed to befriend Reshiram and become the "Hero of Truth" proves you truly do care about Pokemon " Hilbert was surprised N changed so much in such a short time, though it probably was because Ghetsis basically disowned N and called him a freak. Hilbert felt bad for N, he wasn't a bad guy just someone who was manipulated into doing bad stuff, which he thought was right.

N then looked towards the hole and pulled out a pokeball, he then threw it and Zekrom appeared. Zekrom was one of the legendary Pokemon spoken of stories in Unova. His whole body was covered in black scales and he had sharp red eyes, a big contrast to Reshiram's white fur body and fierce blue eyes. Despite Zekrom losing the battle he looked fine maybe he can battle again, N then jumped up and landed on Zekrom's back.

"I want to explore around and see the many trainers this world has, maybe help them out and better their friendship with Pokemon, The bonds we share with Pokemon is wonderful and I want everyone to realize that. So thank you Hilbert, for stopping me and showing me the error of my ways I greatly appreciate what you've done may we meet again, friend" And with that said, Zekrom blasted out to the open sky, not taking too long to disappear of out sight.

Hilbert then gazed out to where the man and dragon flew off and then looked down with his hat covering his face "So long, N" He really should have said more but couldn't find what to say. With a sigh Hilbert brought out his own pokeball and threw it like N did. Reshiram appeared outside the hole and noticed his sad look

"_What seems to bother you Hilbert, would you like to talk about it_" Reshiram luckily had the ability to speak telepathically which served quite useful for her since it allows her to speak to her chosen heroes, Hilbert was surprised at first but began too like this ability of hers, not everyday you can talk to a Pokemon.

"No not yet I'll tell you once we get back to Nuvema Town alright" Reshiram nodded and motioned Hilbert to climb on, which he did with a pretty sweet jump.

The ride to Nuvema Town was a silent one which allowed Hilbert to reflect on the crazy journey he had, not only did he stop a criminal organization but he also was one of the chosen heroes of the legends. He begins to wonder what will happen next since Team Plasma is no more, which means things will be back to normal, and what will he do with Reshiram? The stories didn't really go into detail on what the previous hero did with her or Zekrom during peaceful times, guess he has to make it up as he goes.

Hilbert stopped his thinking when Nuvema Town came into view, he smiled at the sight, it's gonna be nice to see his Mom and everyone else again at Town, he's got a lot of things to tell.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter One. I know this is what happened in the game with a few changes here and there but things will change next chapter (hopefully). <strong>

**I'm not that good when it comes to laying out everything and keeping things constant so I hope this turned out okay. If you have suggestions on what I should fix, please put a review or message me on what I should do (I know there's probably a lot of mistakes). **

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
